How to shut up Gabriel
by wheniwrite
Summary: "Castiel, for the love of God, come here right now or I swear I will find a way how to kill your brother without an angel blade." - And that's it, Sam's fed up until Dean suggests something too good not to try. And it ends really pleasantly. SABRIEL - M to be safe (all mistakes are mine, sorry)


**Hello guys! My first Supernatural fic.**

**I love this pairing so I couldn't help myself. I have a holidays and it's three in the morning here (almost four) - dangerous combination - and this is the result.**

**It's not M actually, there are only about six vulgarisms and the sex scene is described very lightly, however it's M just to be safe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Saaam," whined an archangel from a shabby motel bed, which he was forbid to change into something more suitable for a being of his worth.

"What?" growled the tall hunter from his laptop, slouching in irritation.

"I'm booored," drew out Gabriel again and didn't even bother to snap another lollipop into existence – yep, it was _that_ bad.

"That's yoooour problem," answered Sam sarcastically and missed the look of surprise on the archangel's face. Gabriel was confused – normally this time he would be pinned into the matters or a wall by an angry and very sexy Winchester.

"Saaam," he tried again determined to not give up.

Sam in answer banged his fist on the small crooked table and shouted: "Castiel, for the love of God, come here right now or I swear I will find a way how to kill your brother without an angel blade."

"I would like to see you try," muttered Gabriel and was met with the infamous bitch-face number 12, which was originally saved for Dean. It's the face saying: Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you painfully and then bring you back to life to kill you again. It was pretty scary. Even for the archangel of Lord.

"Hello Sam."

"Castiel, thanks for coming," sighed Sam in relief and then looked around. "Where's Dean?"

"I thought you were calling only for me," answered the angel bluntly, his eyes innocent as ever.

"Castiel, where exactly is Dean right now?" asked Sam slowly, trying not to lose his patience with the black-haired angel. It was really hard sometimes.

"Dean is twenty-five miles away in a small bar called 'Black Rose'. Should I bring him here?" asked Castiel and for a second looked at Gabriel.

"No, but could you, I don't know, send me to him? I really need a break," asked Sam tiredly and with two fingers touched the bridge of his nose.

Castiel blinked and nodded hastily. But before he could send Sam away, Gabriel spoke again: "Sammy, I-"

"Shut up or I'll mute you with your fist," growled Sam and Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. "Cas, please," said the angry hunter in a softer tone then, "send me to my brother."

The angel snapped his fingers without any question and heard a quiet 'thank you' in his head. He turned to the baffled archangel lying on the bed. "Gabriel?"

"Cassie?" answered his brother in a mocking tone.

"Why would Sam have the sudden urge to keep you from talking by showing your fist in your mouth?"

"Because he wants to see how wide my mouth is for future use?" asked Gabriel sarcastically and then sighed. "I don't know, Castiel. Maybe he's fed of me already?"

"That's nonsense, brother. Samuel enjoys your company very much. Therefore I don't understand why you keep bothering him; he doesn't deserve that, Gabriel."

The archangel looked at his little brother with something that was very close to an appreciation. _So Castiel has balls after all._ He smirked.

"Because, my dear brother, that's just the way I am. I was forced to join your little team of heroes, so I think I have the right to be annoying from time to time. And I'm really holding back, trust me. So don't try to stand up for the amazing Winchester duo, because it won't convince me to act any differently."

"Act like a child you mean," said Castiel with a small smile playing on his lips. "As you wish, I won't bother you. But you should think about it. Sam is a good man, however he actually might find a way how to mute you. If I was you, I would start practising," he smiled and with a flutter of wings disappeared.

Gabriel blinked and then looked at his hands, which were clenched into fists. He started laughing and didn't stop until he fell down of the bed.

* * *

"Troubles in paradise?" asked Dean with a shit eating grin and handed a beer to his brother, who frowned.

"In his presence, I don't believe there's such a place. Imagine that – a room full of Gabriels," he smirked and took a sip.

Dean shuddered. "Don't give me nightmares, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and relaxed a bit, but the other man was rather talkative that evening. "So, what happened? He was throwing chocolate bars at you?" snickered Dean.

"Yes and then we went to visit Charlie's Chocolate Factory," deadpanned Sam.

"Har har," answered Dean and took a swig of his own beer. It was his third actually. "Don't wanna confide in your big brother, Sammy?"

Sam sighed. "It's stupid."

"Yeah, most of things regarding that jerk are," smirked his brother and waved at the barmaid for another round.

"It just... I'm trying to get use to his kind of humour and the way he turns everything I say into something different, which is absolutely embarrassing or totally has a sexual context in it, but it pisses me off that he doesn't care. He doesn't mind if we're nice or rude to him. He just keeps talking until you punch him in the face to make your point," explained Sam.

"And that's what bugs you?" asked Dean with already a little glazed eyes.

"Yeah. And it's even worse when you try to ignore him. He's like a bunch of hungry kids all in one. So noisy," frowned Sam at the table.

"Well, why don't ya try to outsmart him then?" suggested the other hunter.

"What?"

"Sammy, he's bored like all the time. He wants to have fun, so give it to him. You're smart enough to confuse him. And what do people do when they're confused?" asked Dean like he was asking a five year old when to cross the street.

"They don't talk," said Sam slowly. "They don't talk!" he smiled happily at his brother. "Wow, you have great ideas when you're drunk."

"You're lucky I forgot how to get up or I would punch you, Sammy," mumbled Dean and tried to grab the bottle on his left, which was in fact on his right.

"Says the drunken monkey," chuckled Sam.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

The next time Gabriel was extremely annoying was Sam prepared.

"Saaa-"

"What's the matter, Gabriel?" asked Sam with a smile and turned around to face the archangel.

"I'm bored," said Gabriel and watched as Sam stood up and went to his bag.

"Of course you are," smiled the hunter again and pulled out a clean shirt. "Let me think," he said and took off his old t-shirt right in front of Gabriel's face. Then he put on the clean one and turned to the angel again like it was normal for him to strip when Gabriel was in the room.

"Let's grab some food," said Sam. "And some pie," he added when the archangel only nodded, his lips slightly parted. "I need to thank Dean," he smiled again and went to the door.

"You're coming?" he asked over his shoulder and with a satisfied smirk listen to the hurried stumbling.

Once they were back to the motel, Gabriel started to ramble about how he could just snap anything they needed. Sam ignored him and reached for something into the grocery bag. He pulled out a Popsicle.

Sam slowly took of the wrapper and put the Popsicle into his mouth. It was cherry flavoured – his favourite. Gabriel was still talking, but suddenly stopped in the middle of sentence. Sam mentally high-fived himself and for the effect licked the top of the sweet with the tip of his tongue.

There was a loud gulp and he turned slowly in his chair. The look on Gabriel's face was priceless. His golden-brown eyes were wide open and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Sam didn't know angels were capable of blushing.

"Oh, sorry," he put the Popsicle out of his mouth with a loud sucking noise and smiled at the stunned angel. "You want some?" he offered.

Gabriel hadn't spoke until Dean and Castiel came back.

Sam grinned and gave an apple pie to his brother. Dean asked him if everything was all right, because Sam always bitches about his diet, but the man just chuckled and went to the bathroom.

* * *

The next time Gabriel was bored was in the Impala. Dean grabbed the wheel a little harder and only relaxed a bit when Castiel touched his arm.

Sam had to think fast. If Dean explodes even the Devil himself won't be able to stop the fight between the hunter and the archangel. Fortunately the idea occurred to him when he yawned.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?" he asked Gabriel and winked when Dean shoot him a glance in the rear-view mirror.

"Why would I?" asked the angel with a grin and put a lollipop into his mouth.

"Thanks," beamed Sam and quickly put his legs in Gabriel's lap. The lollipop was almost swallowed by the shocked angel. Sam bit his cheek and sighed in pretended relief. He closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep.

Gabriel didn't make a sound the whole ride.

* * *

This was going on for a while. When Gabriel started to be annoying, Sam did something out of character and there was a silence once again.

However there were two problems thanks to Sam's meritorious work. First – he really started to like the angel and the second – he was out of ideas.

Sam wasn't sure which one was worse. But as he thought about it, about the situation they were in, about Dean and Castiel, Gabriel himself and about his feelings... Well, the first one was totally more serious. He couldn't start an affair with the archangel. Even if he wanted to.

God and he wanted. He knew he was bisexual when he started high school, so that he was attracted to a man, well more to a man vessel, wasn't a big surprise for him. Maybe it was a bad idea, but Gabriel was the forbidden fruit. And Sam just wanted to take a bite. What harm it would do? The archangel slept with countless of humans and even gods.

Moreover Sam had a weak spot for Gabriel. Although he was driving him mad, the hunter always stood up for him when Dean was shouting and thanked him every time he saved their ass. Gabriel, in return, started to open up to Sam.

He told him about the other angels and their legends. Talked about monsters the Winchesters won't ever see, the old times when there were only kings and queens. And sometimes he talked to Sam about his own past when he ran away from the Heaven.

It was usually at nights when Dean was snoring and Castiel was away. Gabriel just sat at the legs of Sam's bed and after some joke, that actually made the man smile; he started to tell him stories. Some of them were funny, some sad and some scary. However Sam always listened to the end and then touched the angle's hand briefly.

And Gabriel always gave him the same sad smile, which he never showed speaking with Dean or Castiel, and excused himself. Sam didn't know what to think about it, so he always closed his eyes and thought about Gabriel's real happy smile. It always lulled him into sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up with a start and found grinning Gabriel right in his face. He scrambled away with a shout of: "What the fuck?"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Gabriel rolled his eyes and lay down next to the cursing man. Sam stopped talking and stared at the angel in his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Angels don't sleep."

"Saaam."

"What?"

"Shut up. It's five in the morning and I'm really tiered which is weird I know, but that's just how it is. You should try to go back to sleep too," said Gabriel and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you rest on Dean's bed? It's empty unlike mine," asked Sam but lay back down. He really didn't mind the other's presence. It was almost... sweet.

"It's cold," said Gabriel.

"So what?" mumbled Sam and moved closer to the middle of bed. Just so he wouldn't fall down of it.

"I don't like cold. You're warm," explained the short archangel and snuggled to Sam's shoulder.

Sam just hummed and let the nightmares took over again.

When he woke up the next morning, Gabriel was wrapped around him, with his head on Sam's heart. The man smiled and run his fingers through the golden locks.

"Wake up, angel," he whispered and the body moved slightly.

"You know I wasn't sleeping," mumbled Gabriel and opened his eyes to find smiling hunter. He smiled right back. "I could get use to this," he said smugly and pressed closer.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, try to explain it to Dean."

"Right, because Dean-o is such a heterosexual," Gabriel rolled his eyes and then smiled slightly, when Sam started to run his hand over his back.

"You mean the super secret relationship between him and Castiel?" asked Sam without batting an eyelid.

Gabriel moved up to gasp at his face. "How do you know about that?"

"Please, that's old," Same waved it away. He always knew the angel and his brother would end up together. It was only a matter of time. And they were good for each other; at least Castiel was for Dean. He didn't care with whom his brother slept if the person made him happy.

"You don't stop to surprise me," said Gabriel. "Mind to explain why were you trying to surprise me to death the last three weeks?"

Sam chuckled. He knew Gabriel wasn't stupid and that he would find out what was he doing. "Well, it's simple really. If I surprise you, you are so confused that you don't use that pretty mouth of yours for at least one hour."

"Samuel Winchester," the archangel punched him in the arm, "you sly bastard."

The man grinned. "But now I have a better way how to shut you up."

"Really? What it is? And for your information, now that I know t-"

Sam leaned in and captured the angel's lips in a long slow kiss. When he pulled away, Gabriel had his eyes closed. Sam wanted to ask if it was okay, but the angel kissed him again until the hunter was breathless and Gabriel on top of him.

"Sammy," he breathed out and kissed him again. Sam twisted them over so Gabriel was underneath him and he moved to the angels jaw and then he slide down to his neck, where he left some marks until he moved to the exposed collarbone.

Gabriel moaned softly and pulled him back to join their lips in another passionate kiss. He rolled his hips up and Sam growled into his mouth. When they separated Gabriel asked: "You want this?"

"Do I look like I'm gonna to leave?" snapped Sam and took off his shirt. Gabriel moaned again at the view and quickly put his hands on the slightly tanned chest. "You could try," smirked the angel.

Sam chuckled and leaned for another kiss. Then everything turned into a pure bliss. The only thing heard was the rustling of clothes, then quiet moans that turned into groans and whines. The warm skin slicked with sweat and the sound of bed hitting the wall. Silent scream when they reached the orgasm at the same time and the heavy breathing of the afterglow.

They lied in the bed, tangled together with satisfied smiles on their faces. Gabriel was drawing patterns on Sam's chest and the man was slowly stroking his back. They were both happy with how did the things developed.

"Have you ever thought about us in this way?" asked Sam and sighed when the angel kissed him on the shoulder.

"Of course. Why do you think I was always whining like a kid around you?"

"That's a strange way how to show affection for someone."

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Gabriel and smiled when the man's chest rumbled with laughter.

"Quiet well, I must say. And I even found a new way how to mute you without putting your fist into your mouth," chuckled Sam and titled Gabriel's head so he could kiss him.

The archangel licked his lips afterwards and smiled. "Yup a definitely better than a fist."

* * *

**So that's it, hope you like it and even if you don't please let me know - comments are really welcome**

**See ya**


End file.
